


happy as can be, falling into you, falling into me

by pleasekalemenow



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, I. love them so much, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasekalemenow/pseuds/pleasekalemenow
Summary: When the Prison Mechs discover that Lyf has no plans for their birthday, Marius decides to make a present of himself.--Title is from "Birthday" by Selena Gomez.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	happy as can be, falling into you, falling into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



“Inspector Lyf is turning  _ how _ old?” Marius stares at Ivy in confusion, of course focusing on the least important part of her previous sentence.

Ivy, of course, rolls her eyes. “I shan’t be digging their birth year up from the archives again, Marius. It’s  _ rude. _ ”

“But- it’s their  _ birthday. _ ”

“That  _ is _ what the woman said, dear.” Raph’s tone is full of amusement as she plays with Marius’s hair, teasing his curls into submission to prevent him from tearing it out.

Marius squints ahead at the door where the good Inspector came through to talk to them just a few hours ago. “...And you’re  _ sure _ it’s tomorrow?”

Raph sighs. “Is this really so difficult to grasp?”

“It’s just- they didn’t seem-” Marius shakes his head. “Their mood was just. The same. Not better, not worse- usually people lean one way or the other around birthdays.”

“There is a non-negligible chance that it’s just another day for them, Marius,” Ivy says blandly. Marius keeps shaking his head, and stands up, pacing and muttering incoherently.

Ivy sighs. “Oh, dear. He’s in a tizzy again. Raph?”

Raph makes a pointless gesture with her now-empty hands. “I’m not a people expert, Ivy.”

Marius ignores the girls, as he is quite good at doing when he needs to. “Christ. I don’t think they have  _ plans.” _ He shudders, as though that’s the worst thing he can imagine. “This is unacceptable. We have to do something!” 

“Like give them a night without extra paperwork?” Raph intones wryly.

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” Marius stops pacing, bringing his mechanical fist down on his open palm as he gasps in revelation. “I’ve got it! What are we always saying Lyfrassir is in need of?”

“A good-” Raph follows the train of thought and starts cackling. Ivy is already laughing, and has been since he made his  _ eureka! _ face. In some ways, he’s very predictable.

Marius grins, and nods. “That poor fucker needs to get  _ laid. _ ”

“And I suppose you’re the right man for the job?” Ivy’s tone is deeply amused, but Marius isn’t fazed and nods happily regardless.

“Obviously! We’ve  _ all _ seen how flustered they get, the way they squirm. I half expected them to stay and have a wank the last time they walked in on us.” He sighs fondly, resulting in a knowing look between the girls. “And besides- all three of us would be too intimidating, and my oral skills are unmatched.”

“Truly, your logic is indisputable,” Raph says, deadpan.

“I know!” Marius says sincerely. “It’s a great idea. When they aren’t on the job, they won’t be obligated to refuse- oh, could you two help me by breaking out concurrently and wreaking havoc elsewhere? Keep the cops off my tail.” He grins. “There’s only one cop I want on my tail this evening.”

The girls both boo at him, Raph flinging a sharp feather halfheartedly in his direction which he catches with ease. 

“Incredibly cringe of you to fuck a cop, Marius,” Ivy says mournfully. 

“And yet I will soldier on. Now, c’mon- we’ve gotta make this perfect.”

• • •

It  _ is _ perfect, if Marius says so himself; breaking into Lyf’s home is pathetically easy (he might bring up some security measures for them to implement once they’re done, actually) and setting the scene is just as easy. He got an ungodly amount of sex toys- massage candles, fuzzy cuffs, silk ropes, a riding crop, that lovely feather blade from Raph, all kinds of vibrators and straps and dildos and fun lubes and condoms in case Lyf wants them- and even three varieties of vegan cupcakes! (He forgot to ask Ivy to find out their dietary restrictions. Alas.) And Marius makes quite the fetching present himself, wearing lacy underwear in case Lyf wants to admire him and a strappy harness in case they want to throw him around. Fuck, he hopes they want to throw him around. He’s so goddamn horny. This is far from a selfless act. He lays on their counter in the Sprench (Space French) girls position with the three cupcakes in front of him and two bottles on ice, one of mead and the other of champagne. Everything is going according to plan.

Well, that is, until Lyfrassir steps in and the look on their face tells him he’s horribly miscalculated something.

“Von  _ Raum???” _ Lyf sputters, holding their bag close and scrambling for their service pistol. “What the bloody  _ fuck _ are you doing in my flat?”

“I- that is- um.” Marius presses his smile back into place, although it’s less confident with their gun leveled at his head. He’s not  _ opposed _ to it, but he generally likes to negotiate that sort of thing. “I’m here to woo you for the evening!”

Lyf stares at him incredulously. 

“...You’re not seeming very wooed.” Marius pinches out a massage candle, sitting up a bit self-consciously. “Did I misread something?”

“What- mis- there weren’t any signals for you to misread to begin with,” Lyf insists, but their gaze keeps flitting over his body, and Marius’s smile regains some confidence because he realizes he might not have misread as horribly as he thought.

“Oh, haven’t there?” Marius hops off the counter, still just leaning against it seductively for now, letting his underwear struggle to contain his cock.

Lyf heroically endeavors not to look down. “There haven’t, no. What are you doing here?”

Marius sighs dramatically, walking his fingers along the countertop. “Ah, that’s a shame. I was coming by to give you a birthday gift, but if there haven’t been any signals to misread...”

“Let me guess: the gift is your- package?” Lyf rolls their eyes, but they also lick their lips. 

Marius smirks, leaning in conspiratorially. “My mouth, actually. Although if you begged very prettily I could be persuaded to give you my cock as well.”

Lyf swallows heavily. “Why- why. Why in Hel are you doing this. What is this- some kind of game?”

“Mm, no game. Just a man who’s been incredibly attracted to someone and has a crazy theory that the feeling is mutual.” Marius lets his eyes roam over their body. Never, in all his advances, have they ever said they’re uncomfortable, so he feels a bit more emboldened to be forward without being creepy. “Am I wrong?”

Lyf swallows a few more times, breathing heavily, and Marius knows his case is won. His smirk grows, and he steps toward them slowly, keeping his eyes locked on theirs, as he presses his forehead against the mouth of their gun. Their breath catches.

“Why don’t you let me show you how much I want this?”

Lyf takes a shaky breath and nods, biting their lip. Marius grins fully, then rubs his face along the mouth of the gun, letting the muzzle trace from his forehead, to his temple, down to his jaw, before pressing his lips to it in a chaste kiss. Then he licks it filthily and eases forward onto it, relaxing his throat to take it deep, so that he’s tonguing at their fingers while maintaining eye contact. Lyf is clearly trying not to squirm, but it’s a losing battle, and when Marius hollows out his cheeks and starts to bob his head on their gun they whine quietly and he knows they’ve made their decision.

He lets it keep going, anyway, until Lyf brings their free hand up to cup his face, running their thumb along the line of his jaw and over the hollows of his cheeks before weaving their fingers through his hair and pulling him off gently. Marius swirls his tongue around the mouth of their gun with a slight moan, and starts to lap at it, but then Lyf holsters it and he pouts cutely.

“That’s enough, von Raum, you’ve convinced me.” Lyf’s voice sounds a bit wrecked already, and if it’s this gorgeous before he’s touched them he can’t  _ wait _ to hear their voice three orgasms in. Can they do multiples? He should ask. “What did you have in mind?”

Marius grins impishly at them. “I should be asking what  _ you _ have in mind. It’s  _ your _ birthday.”

Lyf sighs in a way that Marius hopes means they’re going to wreck him later. “Exactly- you’re asking me, a bisexual, to make a decision on  _ my _ birthday? Incredibly rude.”

“I’m a rude man, Inspector.” Marius closes the distance between them, leaving a few inches to let the tension build, and drops his voice to a murmur as his eyes roam over their face. “You expect me to believe you’ve never fantasized about me?”

Lyf shivers a bit, face flushed. “...And what if I have?”

“Then I’d want to hear about those fantasies.” Marius leans in almost enough to kiss them. “I’ve gotten off to things that would give you nightmares, gorgeous. I can’t fulfill your fantasies unless I know them.” 

“I’ve thought a lot about your mouth,” Lyf whispers, and Marius smiles. He takes their hand in his, guides it back to his face, lets them run their thumb over his lip, pulling it down just a bit. 

“What have you thought about?” Marius’s breath is hot on their thumb, and they sigh, and it takes a great deal of self-control not to find out what flavor that chapstick they’re always applying is. They aren’t the only one here who’s fantasized about mouths. 

“Wondered if your tongue would be as quick on my cock as it is when you’re running your mouth.” Lyf shudders as they press their thumb gently into Marius’s mouth and he sucks it, tracing meaningless patterns on their fingertip with his tongue. “Mm, and wondered how satisfying it would be to shut you up with a kiss.”

Marius releases their thumb from his mouth. “Well, good news, gorgeous, you can find out, because I’ve never once shut up in my life and I’m certainly not going to now unless you-”

Lyf grips his face as they kiss him hard, licking into his mouth with no hesitation. Marius opens his mouth to them with a soft moan, bringing a hand to the nape of their neck and the other to the small of their back to pull them in close. He’s well on the way to being hard, and Lyf moans reciprocally when they feel him pressed into their hip. Their chapstick tastes of cinnamon, and they kiss him like they’re starving in only the  _ best _ way. Marius is well aware that their lung capacity far exceeds his own, but he’s looking forward to being kissed breathless when they pull away, pushing him backwards into the apartment. 

“I was right, that  _ was _ satisfying. Do you have a safeword?” Lyf’s eyes are gleaming, and Marius’s heart is pounding.

“I prefer the light system, if you don’t mind?”

“Oh- orange, umlou, white?”

Marius blinks a bit. “Uh. How about weather? Sunny, cloudy, stormy.” The backs of his legs hit the sofa and Lyf pushes him back onto it, leaving him staring wide-eyed up at them as they straddle his lap. 

“That works well enough. What would the forecast be for me pegging you until you can’t hold back anymore and then stopping so you can eat my cunt instead?” Lyf runs their hands down his chest, rubbing the fabric of his harness appreciatively. 

“I- yes, clear skies, not a cloud in sight  _ or _ on the radar.” Marius rests his hands on their hips as they sigh, undoubtedly realizing he will be making jokes of this ilk for the remainder of the evening.

“Ah. Well, then, I’m afraid I’m not dressed for the weather- help me get out of these clothes?” Lyf smirks at him, and he lights up, thrilled that they’re bantering back, and kisses their neck as he goes to unbutton their shirt, starting with the top button and going straight down, not alternating, since it  _ is _ their birthday. He pauses, grinning up at them when their top is off.

“Is that better?”

Lyf huffs, fanning themself a bit. “I don’t know- I still feel hot.”

“You  _ look _ hot.”

Lyf rolls their eyes, but they’re smiling. “Flatterer.” They stand, and start removing their pants- both Spritish and Spamerican. Marius is captivated instantly by their cunt, not wanting to look away from their bush, wanting to taste them desperately. 

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true, Lyf- don’t suppose I could persuade you to let me switch up the game plan?” Marius licks his lips.

Lyf smirks at him. “How so?”

“Let me eat you out?” Marius is not above using a pleading tone. “Then peg me, then I’ll eat you out again, then- whatever you had in mind?”

Lyf hums contemplatively with a smile, brushing some hair behind his ear. He leans into the touch, for a moment forgetting how intimate a gesture that is for them. “No.”

Marius pouts cutely. He knows how to lay it on thick. “Please?”

“No, but  _ do _ feel free to beg. I’ve wanted to hear you begging me for mercy for a long time.” Lyf lifts him, surprising him with their strength, and flips him so he’s ass--up bent over the couch with his face in the cushions. “I wanna hear you make some noise for me.” 

Marius moans obligingly, wriggling his hips at them. “Lube’s on the table, so’re the toys- I didn't know what kinds of toys you were into, got a variety.”

Lyf pokes through them a bit, getting themself situated with a reasonably-sized strapon before snorting and holding up the fuzzy cuffs in his field of vision. “Seriously, von Raum?”

“What! Everyone likes handcuffs. Are you saying you  _ don’t _ ? You aren’t-  _ straight, _ are you?”

“Decidedly fucking not. It’s just that when it comes to sex, I prefer my handcuffs to not be toys.” Their smirk is audible as they pick up their cuffs from the floor and lock Marius’s hands behind his back.

“Don’t tell me this was a long con to arrest me. My heart couldn’t take it. Nor could my balls.” Marius grins at them from where his face is pressed into the sofa, and they roll their eyes, laughing softly as they press him down and lube up their fingers. 

“You’re still  _ far _ too coherent, von Raum.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. What are you going to do about that, Inspector?”

Lyf pulls his underwear aside and teases their fingers around his hole, making him shudder from the cold. “Nothing if you don’t cut it with that cheek.”

“If you have a problem with my cheeks, Lyf, you could give them a good smack. Either set of cheeks.” Marius wiggles his hips tantalizingly. 

“Mm. No. You’d like that too much.” Lyf eases a finger into his ass, and Marius makes a small noise.

“A-ah, sorry, handsome, but if your goal is for me to  _ not _ like something, this might be a step in the wrong direction.”

“Presumptuous of you to assume you know my goal.” Lyf crooks their finger inside him, searching for his sweet spot, and Marius clenches his hands where they’re cuffed behind his back.

“Hah…orgasm? Ah!” Marius cries out as they thrust their finger more roughly into him in retaliation. “ _ Fuck, _ Lyf…”

Lyf smirks down at him. “There you go. You’ve stumbled on my goal.”

Marius manages a chuckle. “I’m clever on occasion- oh  _ fuck _ , Lyf, right there.” 

Lyf strokes that spot for a moment before focusing on stretching him open enough for a second finger, Marius moaning quietly all the while. They chuckle darkly. “If I’d known getting knuckle-deep in your ass was all it would take to get you to shut  _ up _ for once, I’d’ve done this ages ago.”

“H-hah, careful, might start g-getting chatty on purpose if you put it like that…” Marius groans into the couch cushion. “Love having those gorgeous fingers knuckle-deep in me.”

Lyf huffs and fucks him briefly on their fingers before going back to stretching him. “Do you  _ ever _ shut up?”

“Not if I can help it, no- _ ohhh. _ ”

Lyf smirks as Marius twitches forward into the hand they just wrapped around his cock. “What was that, von Raum? I don’t think I quite caught that.”

“Ch-cheeky bastard…”

“Mhm.” Lyf gives him a few strokes before smacking his ass after all, finally getting him wide enough for a third finger. “How much do you like to feel the stretch?”

“Ah, fair bit…” Marius bites his lip. “How long have you wanted to stuff me with your strap, Inspector?”

“I have no legal obligation to answer that.” Lyf stretches their fingers a bit more, and hums. “Are you okay with marks?”

“Enthusiastically so. You?”

“Nowhere that would show in my uniform, but. Yes.” Lyf pulls their fingers out, and leans forward to press them against Marius’s lips. “Suck.”

Marius obliges with a filthy moan, sucking and licking their fingers obscenely and making more of a mess than he cleans up. Lyf pulls their fingers back to stroke their strap a bit, teasing it against his entrance. Marius whines quietly. “C’mon, Inspector, don’t hold back now.”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners, von Raum?” Lyf presses almost into his hole, but doesn’t budge further.

Marius tries to buck his hips back against them. “ _ Please, _ Lyf,  _ fuck me. _ ”

Lyf smirks and thrusts into him roughly, making him cry out. Damn, but it’s good that they soundproofed their flat. “Good boy.” Marius whines even more loudly at the praise, and their smile widens. “Do you like that? Like being a good boy for me?”

Marius squirms a bit, feeling as close to embarrassed as he really ever gets. “You can’t prove anything.”

“Oh, so you aren’t a good boy, then?” Lyf pulls out and thrusts back in with a sigh. “Such a shame.”

Marius whines, shaking his head as well as he can when his face is pressed against the sofa. “ _ Fine _ , you bastard, maybe I do.”

Lyf grins, setting a steady pace fucking into him. “There you go. Was that so hard to admit? That the incorrigible Marius von Raum wants to be a good boy for the officer assigned to his case? Ironic, isn’t it, that you can’t behave for two damn minutes when I need you to.”

“Y’can’t fuck me there, Lyf,” Marius huffs between groans. “Fuck- angle just a bit higher?” Lyf adjusts their thrusting, and he keens. “ _ There,  _ Lyf,  _ Christ. _ ”

Lyf frowns and makes a mental note to ask what “Christ” means later, when their strap isn’t plowing into him. “That’s it, von Raum, tell me how good it feels.” They wrap their hand around his cock and begin jerking him off quickly, using his precome to slick their hand. 

“A-ah-  _ amazing, _ Lyf, y’feel so  _ good, _ the stretch is  _ perfect _ , hurts just enough, should’ve broke in here  _ years  _ ago, I only wish I could taste you.” 

Lyf dips their free hand under their strap, still fucking him soundly, and dips a hand into their cunt to wet their fingertips before bringing them to his mouth. “Never let it be said that I’m a less-than-benevolent lover.”

Marius is so horny he doesn’t waste time quipping about their wording, just sucking their fingers eagerly into his mouth and laving over them with his tongue as they peg his brains out, their hand stroking him off mercilessly. 

“God, you’re desperate, Marius, such a needy little slut. I didn’t even have to ask you. Maybe I should leave a toy in you when you go back, keep you keyed up so you’ll be godsdamned  _ obedient _ when I have to deal with you.” Lyf ups their pace a bit, drilling into his spot relentlessly as he trembles and moans beneath them, sucking their fingers for all he’s worth. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Teased and edged and denied, desperate for me to even look at you, but you know I wouldn’t, not there.”

Marius whines and releases their fingers, bucking his hips back against them. “ _ God _ yes, fuck, I’d love it, feels so  _ bloody _ good- getting close, Lyf.”

“Good boy.” Lyf leans forward to bite his shoulder, making him moan. “Tell me before you’re going to come. You’re not allowed yet.”

Marius whimpers and nods, and they fuck him a bit longer before he keens quietly. “Lyf, p-please…”

Lyf stops, caressing his sides instead of his cock as he whines loudly. “Good boy, Marius. I’m sure your last taste of me wasn’t enough, was it?” He shakes his head fervently, trying to look at them in this position. They pull out, turn him around, and pull him so he’s seated upright to kiss him filthily. They can hear the scrape of metal on metal as he strains his hands against the cuffs, and he pulls back, looking up at them with almost puppy eyes. 

“Are you going to let me fuck you?”

Lyf huffs a chuckle, caressing his face with one hand. He leans into the touch eagerly. “If you’re very good, maybe.”

“Could you get rid of these cuffs, then, please? I’d like to prep you while I suck your cock.” Marius pouts cutely and Lyf sighs, just a bit fond. 

“Since you finally learned some goddamn manners, I suppose I can allow you that.” Lyf unlocks the cuffs, but before they can even rub some feeling back into his wrists- well, wrist- Marius has already put his hands back on them, caressing their sides and their sensitive back. They moan quietly. “ _ Åh fan, _ von Raum.” 

Marius grins and presses a kiss to their hip. “Want help out of this?” He sucks the tip of their strap demonstratively. 

Lyf bites their lip. “As pretty a picture as you’d make sucking that, I’m eager to feel your mouth on me, so. Yes, please.” Marius releases their strap with an obscene pop and makes quick work of getting their harness off of them and on the floor.

“You comfortable standing like that?” Marius laps at their clit gently, making them shudder and grip his shoulders.

“C-comfortable, yes-  _ please _ keep going.”

Marius hums and sucks them into his mouth, kneading at their thighs as he traces his tongue in gentle circles around their dick. Lyf groans and shakes above him, eloquence gone as he shows off his exquisite oral skills, slipping two fingers into their dripping cunt and finding their sweet spot in no time at all, crooking them just so and stroking their spot in time with his tongue on their dick and his kneading of their thigh and Lyf is close embarrassingly quickly.

“F-fucking  _ Hel, _ von Raum, your  _ mouth- _ close,  _ please _ , keep going-”

Marius hums encouragingly around them and keeps going, looking up at them through his eyelashes with those gorgeous eyes, and that tips them over, letting their head fall back as they come with a soft cry, clutching his shoulders, and he just keeps  _ going. _

“G-gods, please, Marius…” Lyf ruts their hips against his face a bit, and at his questioning eyebrow raise, adds, “Feels so good, please, don’t stop?”

Marius has no intention of stopping, and begins fucking them on his fingers, working in a third finger as he sucks their dick firmly. They make a gorgeous picture above him, whining as they tug their own hair in pleasure. “Ffuuck, your mouth is even better than I could have hoped- feels  _ divine.” _

Marius smiles against them and moans softly, the vibrations sending a shiver up their spine as he does something  _ sinful _ with his tongue and they cry out softly. “Please, just a b-bit more,  _ please…” _

Marius hums into them and speeds up his tongue and fingers a bit, bringing Lyf over the brink again with a shudder before they push him away weakly.

“What do you need, Lyf?” Marius kisses their thighs, looking up at them. They moan quietly. 

“ _ You, _ please, fuck me?” Lyf cups his cheek as they pant above him.

Marius grins and bites their thigh instead, earning a whine. “Gladly, how do you want it?”

“On my back, and  _ rough.” _

“I can do that.” Marius grips their thighs and tosses them onto their back on the sofa with their legs around his as he kneels. “Hmm. How flexible are you?”

“Enough.” Lyf smirks and raises their legs up a bit, prompting Marius to pin them by either side of their head with a grin. 

“God, you’re gorgeous like this.” Marius lets his eyes roam over their body and their exposed cunt. He brings one hand down to caress their ass. “Hah, suppose it’s time for birthday spankings- how old are you turning again?”

Lyf glares at him and smacks his face gently. His laugh is probably not their intended result, but it does get him to stop asking that regardless.

“You’re leaving it up to me, then? Dangerous.” Marius winks at them.

Lyf wriggles their hips back against him with a groan. “Just  _ fuck me _ , von Raum.”

Marius chuckles and lines himself up before thrusting into them roughly with a groan. “ _ Fuck _ , you feel good.”

Lyf keens quietly and shifts their hips impatiently. “Yes, good,  _ please _ get on with it.”

“So impatient,” Marius growls with a smirk, leaning forward to bite their collarbone as he pulls out and begins to set a brutal pace, fucking them hard and fast as they moan wantonly below them. “That’s it, gorgeous, make some noise for me, let me hear you so  _ debauched.” _

Lyf holds the backs of their thighs, whining as he pounds into them. “ _ Helvetes  _ fucking  _ skit, _ von Raum, your  _ cock-” _

“Thanks- I’d say I grew it myself, but I’m pretty sure you helped.” Marius sucks a dark mark on their collarbone, making their chuckle give way to a groan.

“ _ Gods. _ ”

“Nope, just me.” Marius adjusts his hips, feeling for their sweet spot until they cry out and he hones in there. “Fuck, you sound incredible.”

Lyf whines intelligently, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, and moans louder when Marius brings his mechanical hand down to rub at their dick, buzzing gently. “ _ Jävla fan _ you did  _ not _ need a vibrating hand, s’unfair.”

“Life’s unfair, just be glad you benefit from it this time.” Marius groans and picks up the pace with his thrusting, mouthing at their neck. “Fucking hell, your cunt feels incredible, Lyf…”

Lyf whines and tries to meet his thrusts as much as he can in this position. “Ngh- please, my cock, more?”

Marius ups the vibrations obligingly, and rubs them firmly as he fucks them nice and hard, moaning into their neck in harmony with them as he works them both closer to the edge. It takes a while, with Lyf having come twice already, but eventually they whine, writhing beneath him. “ _ Close, _ Marius.”

“Fuck, close too- tell me where you want it?”

“Fill me up, fuck, fuck fuck  _ fuck!”  _ Lyf clenches around him as they come, making him spill inside them with a needy moan, hips stuttering to a stop.

“Fuck, von Raum…” Lyf pants, catching their breath. 

Marius nuzzles into their neck a bit. “Again? Already?”

Lyf groans. “Are you  _ trying _ to make me regret this?” 

Marius chuckles, slipping out of them and easing their legs back down. “Never.” He pulls a few Spapri Suns out from beneath the coffee table and hands them one, gathering them up into his arms. They poke their straw into it and sip gratefully and lean into him. He kisses their hair softly. “Happy birthday, Lyfrassir.”

Lyf tilts their head back and presses a kiss to his jaw. “It is now, Marius. Thank you.”

Marius cups their face and kisses them sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to aunt_zelda!! I hope today is wonderful for you.
> 
> And to everyone else, hope you enjoyed! Take care of yourselves, and if you liked this, I'd love for you to like and comment for my gay rights fund! <3


End file.
